1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that performs a process according to a process definition, a control method therefor, an image processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a recording medium storing a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a need for electronization of a paper document is growing. This is because a paper document can be perused, searched, and processed speedily and easily when information read from the paper document is electronized and is stored in storage. Therefore, a method of electronizing a paper document efficiently is required. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-80902 (JP 2006-80902A) discloses an image processing system that provides means for connecting documents and can add a document to electronized document data.
On the other hand, there is a known technique that processes data using a process definition file (referred to as a ticket, hereinafter) that defines a content of process regarding a scan of an original, a content of process to image data generated by the scan, etc.
For example, when the ticket defines a scan parameter, a registration destination of image data, etc., an original is read according to the definition in the ticket to generate image data, and the generated image data is registered into a predetermined server according to the definition in the ticket. According to such a system, user's load is lowered and a paper document can be electronized efficiently.
However, the above-mentioned prior art has the following problem in combining documents when electronizing paper documents.
The image processing system like that in JP 2006-80902A, which combines documents, requires manual operations, such as designation of a server that stores files, designation of files to be combined, setting of scan parameters, which complicates the operations and increases user's load.
In order to lighten such user's load, it is possible to combine documents by a system that uses the ticket mentioned above. For example, a case to register image data into a predetermined server by the above-mentioned method, to generate new image data by reading another original, and then to combine the new image data with the registered image data to register the combined image data into the server is assumed.
In this case, after registering the image data obtained from the first original into the server, the ticket used for the beginning is selected from among a plurality of tickets, another original is read according to the definition of the ticket concerned, and the image data is registered into the server. After that, the user must instruct to combine the image data registered at the beginning with the read image data registered as another file by complicated manual operations. This complicates the user's operations. Particularly, when the number of tickets becomes large, it takes much effort to find and select a target ticket, which causes a problem of increasing user's load.